


It takes two to tango

by purplpeanut



Series: The Shinobi Realm [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Shinobi ball is upon us all. However, since Kakashi and Iruka are running it, they have decided to make a ballot, from a hat of names they choose who is going to dance with who. Who said, the best things happen while you dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys another story. Sorry it's gotten so late. This was the best that I could do. No matter. Enjoy!~

It was the time of the annual Shinobi ball. This year however, the Hokage had decided that two very important staff would make a ballet, and decide who would dance with who. Prior, to the accident of 'Sasuke' when all the girls had fought over him and nothing had got done. (And a very angry Naruto had tried to stake his claim). Ever since that ball, she had come up with a plan. And courtesy to that plan, she was bound to stick with it. So when everyone found themselves looking at an all about business Iruka and a slightly smirking Kakashi, there was a loud audible 'gulp' heard from around the room. 

"You are all gathered here today," started Iruka, "To determine who you will dance with at the ball. Need I make myself clear, if you ruin any part of the Shinobi Ball, Kakashi and I will come to hunt you down mercilessly." There was another audibly heard gulp from around the room. 

"Some of you will be paired with males. Males to males. Females to females. Males to females. It doesn't matter. In theory, we are going off of your inner thoughts and inner most feelings, provided to us by Shikamaru." The shinobi only waved, though a triumphant look gleamed in his eyes. "He found this by using a particular jutsu," Iruka stated, "That one of the very first Hokage had made. Now, let us draw the ballet, and see who gets who."

And so here were the pairings:

Naruto/Sasuke  
Shikamaru/Kiba 

Kiba balked a bit at it, whereares Shikamaru only answered with a grin. 

Sakura/Sai

Sakura frowned a bit. Sai was...undecided.

Kakashi/Iruka

Everyone knew how that was...

AND  
Izumo/Kotetsu

"What?!" the two gasped out obviously not expecting this. However, Iruka silenced them with a look. Kakashi laughed a bit behind his mask, trying, and failing, to cover it with a cough.

"Yes, you two," Iruka stated, "The rest of the list, is attatched to the wall." 

The two left, preparing for the ball. 

The night started great, until it came to dancing. Izumo didn't want to dance the girl part, and neither did Kotetsu. But Kotetsu did it anyway, allowing Izumo to take the lead. He wondered how Iruka and Kakashi could know that he loved his best friend Izumo. He certainly couldn't believe it. 

Izumo meanwhile was wondering how Kotetsu felt. He had just given up, and had taken to the girl part rather nicely. He wondered what he would look like underneath him, hands on his chest, as he felt his heartbeat and-

Then he felt that his daydream was coming true except lips were pressed against his, and in the middle of the floor, he was kissing his very best friend. When they parted Kotetsu looked up at him and barely breathed, "More."

Izumo took one look at him and Iruka and Kakashi be damned. They headed out, to their shared apartment of course, for they were like best friends, duh. Meanwhile Shikamaru smirked at Kiba. "I knew that would happen," he whispered into the dog boy's ear. "What say we head out for the night?" Kiba shivered. 

"I'd like it if we could use those....anal beads..." he whispered, "The one's you bought especially for me."

Shikamaru, this time, shivered. "Of course we can my love," he whispered, "We have all the time in the world." And they too, skipped out on the party. 

In the corner, Iruka marked the two pairs on his list to hunt down mercilessly. "Iruka, honey-"

"Don't call me that Kakashi!"

"Umino then," he whispered in his ear.

"Hatake?"

Kakashi smiled. "Remember, it takes two to tango. And this time we're doing the tango." And away they whirled on the dance floor. And all was safe...until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments+bookmarks=oh my!


End file.
